Tris' Rescue, A Divergent Story
by TheUltimateDivergentSwiftie
Summary: This is Tobias' point of view from when he rescues Tris from Peter, Al and Drew. when they try to kill her.You find out what he was thinking, what he was doing before and what was going on in his head all this time.


* I know that according to chapter 28 Tobias actually discovered the following information before initiation started, but in this story he discovers it during initiation.

I walk briskly down the hallway to the Dauntless control room. The hallways are darker than usual; the lights are dimmed every day at nightfall. I pass locked doors on either side of me that I have never entered. Most of them are only for Dauntless leaders.

I reach the end of the hall and stop in front of the large steel door. I take out a small silver key from my pocket, rusted at the handle from old age, and insert it into the keyhole and push the door open.

Before me are about a dozen monitors mounted up on the wall, each one filming a different area of the Dauntless compound. Though now it is hard to see anything on the screens because of the nighttime darkness. In the center of the room, there is an oak wood desk with a computer, a keyboard and a mouse on it, and a chair in front of it. I take a seat.

I have made it my ritual in the past two years to visit the control room during my time as an instructor. It has been made clear to me that during this time the control room is none of my concern, but I still like to drop by one in a while. I usually browse through the records and check the files for viruses, or for anything out of the ordinary, though I never find anything. I do not think that I will find anything today either.

I press the small button on the side of the computer and wait a few seconds. Soon the screen lights up. I put in the password: _Matt Andrews_. He was the first leader of Dauntless, back when it had good intentions: teaching people about bravery.

I wish I could say it was still like that.

I open the files and look at every one. The names all look familiar to me, same as always. But then, I notice a file that had not been there the last time I came, which was last year. It was almost hidden in the corner of the screen. Typically only someone who was looking for it would notice it. Or someone who knows the files practically off by heart. When I see the title of the file, I nearly fall out of my chair.

The folder is labeled: _War plans_.

War? On who? And what could Dauntless have to do with it so that the leaders would have to know about it? I open the file.

The file takes only a second to load. It opens to a graph that looks as if it had been hastily drawn, as if the person drawing is was in a rush when they made it. The chart makes no sense to me. I also see lists of different types of guns. I scroll down to the writing. They seem to be hasty instructions.

_ Detailed not determined. Help find a way to bring Dauntless attackers to Abnegation sector. Provide guns listed above and many bullets. _

Attackers to Abnegation? Oh no.

_Get rid of residents in Abnegation. More information coming soon._

- _Jeanine Matthews. _

I realize something after reading that name. All of those reports that the Erudite have released about Abnegation, insults, lies, they were all leading up to this. They will do anything for power, and this is how they will get it.

Attack. On my former faction.

I look around for more information, but that is all I can find. How will they manage to get all of the Dauntless to attack? I would think that there are hardly any people who would agree to do something as horrible as killing innocent human beings who live to help others.

Before I can think of anything else, I notice on one of the monitors a flash of movement. It is still too dark to see anything, but I know that something moved. I look at the number below the monitor. _9._ That monitor overlooks the area around the chasm.

At first I think that I imagine it, but I hear a muffled voice a few seconds later. Something is definitely going on.

I close down the computer and step out of the control room.

Then I hear a muffled scream. I have heard that scream before, when she was being beaten by Peter.

_Tris._

I run as fast as I can down the hallway and make my way out. I head toward the Chasm, feeling as if I would throw up. I have to get there before something happens to her. She would not just wander out to the Chasm in the middle of the night and start screaming. No sensible person would.

As I get closer, I see two tall figures and one short one. They are lifting someone over the railing that looks onto the Chasm. I have a horrible feeling that I know who it is.

It makes sense. It is cruel and stupid, but it makes sense. Tris was probably expecting people to be jealous the minute she saw her rank. But I do not think that anyone expected anything like this. Tris is the next Edward.

As I come closer, I can make out everyone there. Peter and Drew, which is not surprising. But I also see… Al? But I thought that Al and Tris were friends. I also see Tris' small body suspended over the Chasm, held there only by the boys' hands. Her forehead has a cut through it, and blood is dripping down the side of her head. She is blindfolded and Al holds his hand to her mouth to stop her from screaming too loudly.

But I was close enough to hear it.

Now I can't hear anything at all, though I know that she continues trying to scream. All I can hear is my heart pounding.

_My Tris. My beautiful, brave Tris._

I run over to the boys. At first they don't notice me, but then Drew turns his head and his eyes widen when he sees me. He tries to run away, maybe pretend that he had nothing to do with this. But he is foolish.

I catch up to him and throw a punch at his face. Instructor or not I don't care.

I. Don't. Care.

Since Drew is running, I don't hit him square in the face, but I hit his neck hard enough to knock him down. Then I punch him in the nose, in the mouth, releasing my anger. I don't care what state he will be in later, but it doesn't matter. Tris is all that matters now.

Drew goes unconscious in a matter of seconds. Once I return to the remaining two boys, they look petrified. They drop Tris, who looks only semi-conscious, haphazardly on the ground, her head banging the railing. I grit my teeth, feeling almost as much pain as she feels.

"Four," she mumbles. She sounds as if it hurts to speak. It probably does.

Peter and Al start to run, and I take Tris in my arms. I do not follow them. She lays her head on my shoulder and wraps her arms around my neck. I feel wet on my shoulder. I can't tell if it is sweat, tears, or blood, or maybe all three.

I walk her to my room. The dormitory would be a horrible idea. I know that she will be safe sleeping in my bed, where I can watch over her. I talk to her on the way there, even though I know that she can't hear me. She did not respond to me calling her name, proving that she is out cold, and every now and then I check to make sure.

"You're safe now," I whisper into her ear. "I love you."

_I love you. _I have no idea if I will ever say those words aloud to her. Hopefully I will. More than that, though, I want her to say those words to me more than anything.

We get to my room soon and I tuck her into bed. She looks peaceful now. I have a feeling that she will awake in pain, but for now she looks serene, as though she is just sleeping.

If only.

I grab a few blankets and make myself comfortable on the floor next to the bed. I do not know how much time passes before sleep comes, but it does eventually. That night I do not dream.


End file.
